Family Portrait
by jollybelucky
Summary: AU: Fitz and Olivia are married with three gorgeous children. Life is great, except Fitz is estranged from his father for refusing a political career and arranged marriage. Family angst and romance. Disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction using characters from the 'Scandal' world, which is trademarked by Shonda Rhimes and The Walt Disney/ABC Company.
1. Chapter 1 The Restaurant

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Scandal'.**

* * *

**The Restaurant**

When Olivia Grant hung out with her girlfriends and they talked about the biggest 'turn ons' in their relationships, she let them know, one of the things that rocked her world was her husband's walk, and they all said: 'Amen' to that! The powerful strutting motion! Fitzgerald Grant III owned it! And it killed her. Every. Single. Time. Whether coming to claim her in the bedroom or ambling down a supermarket aisle, that innate swag in his step made Olivia want to throw herself down at his feet, screaming: 'Take me'. She was pleased to report nothing had changed in that department, since they first met and fell in love twelve years ago. The Walk was a show-stopper! Olivia often joked Fitz must've been a lion or panther in a previous incarnation, and now he'd evolved into the sexiest two-legged beast to ever walk the earth. Darwin would be so proud.

But as Olivia sat with their three children, in an Italian restaurant, a few miles from their vacation home in Hawaii, there was nothing sexy or alluring about the angry quick steps Fitz took as he flew towards her. She noticed his fists were curled up into balls, and swinging wildly through the air, with each furious step.

He wasn't supposed to be in here for another three days, thought Olivia, and how the hell did he know which restaurant they were dining in?

Fitz was still dressed in the suit Olivia saw him in yesterday, so he'd obviously just flown straight from DC without going home first - which had been part of his original plan.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" exclaimed nine-year old Natalie Grant, when she spotted her father fast approaching the table. But her initial joy was dampened seeing her father's metallic grey eyes staring thunderously at his family, as they shared a meal with a man Fitz had barely seen or spoken to in the past ten years.

"Daddy's here, yeah," sang Natalie's five-year old sister, Mia, dropping her half eaten cookie and throwing her small hands up in the air.

"Where?" asked her twin brother Theo, taking a break from him ice cream. He twisted round in his chair and grinned inanely up at Fitz standing behind him. Fitz ruffled his son's mop of soft curly hair.

"Hey, son of mine," he muttered, kissing the top of Theo's head and grasping Mia's hands.

"Fitz, I thought your case wouldn't be wrapped up for another few days, I -" said Olivia nervously, standing up, and looking from Fitz to his father, Jerry Grant. He ignored her and took a deep breath.

"C'mon kids, it's time to go," said Fitz through gritted teeth, and clapping his hands. And to prove he meant business, he took the lead, snatching up their backpacks and stuffed anything resembling kid's items into the first bag he opened.

"Fitz, listen to me -" attempted Olivia again.

"Natalie, help your sister with her jacket," Fitz instructed his eldest daughter, cutting his wife off again.

Natalie didn't need telling twice. She jumped up out from her seat and removed Mia's _Dora the Explorer_ pink short-sleeved summer jacket from the back of her sister's chair.

"C'mon Mia," she said softly, helping her sister down, and placing her jacket round her shoulders.

"I wanna cuddle from Daddy," pouted Mia, looking up at her father. But Fitz was too preoccupied picking up crayons and kid's drawings from the table.

"In a minute," murmured Natalie, pushing Mia's hand through a sleeve, as her huge chocolate brown eyes darted worriedly between her mom and dad.

Natalie had a chant when her father got mad - which she sang in a spooky voice to tease Mia and Theo – and thought about on rare occasions like these:

_When Daddy's eyes turn from blue to grey,_

_It's not gonna be a very nice day._

Theo was contently cramming ice cream into his mouth and completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere around the table. Seeing as Olivia wasn't bothering to help him with the kids, Fitz looped the three backpacks through one of his arms, he bent down and abruptly pulled back Theo's chair and grabbed him under the armpits. Theo screamed out in shock. A few patrons looked round hearing the disturbance.

"I haven't finished my ice cream," Theo squealed loudly.

"You can have ice cream at home," Fitz replied, scooping him up.

The young boy dropped his spoon, and it clattered loudly on the table before dropping to the floor.

"No!" cried Theo kicking his little legs in frustration. "It's not the same, it's not the same. I want my ice cream," he sobbed, and started crying.

"Theo, behave yourself," scolded Fitz, struggling to turn Theo round in his arms, and hold him more securely.

"Fitz, please stop," said Olivia, concerned by the distress Fitz's hostile behavior was causing among the children. He threw a frosty glance in Olivia's direction.

"Get your things together," he told his wife icily.

"You're making a scene," Olivia whispered evenly, conscious of nearby patrons looking over at their table with interest.

"You think this is a scene? If you and my children are not in the car in the next three minutes, I'll perform a one-man Broadway show no one in this restaurant will forget in a hurry. Now move, Olivia," he hissed menacingly.

"Fitz, is this really necessary, the way you're speaking to your wife in front of the children?" said Jerry, addressing his son for the first time. But Fitz reacted as though no one had spoken.

"Natalie and Mia, let's go," commanded Fitz sternly, as he tightened his hold on Theo still crying and wriggling in his arms. Mia stretched her tiny hands over the table and ate broken pieces of chocolate chip cookie "Mia, please, leave the cookie and hold your sister's hand. Where have you taken off your shoes now?" asked Fitz, sighing in annoyance, when he spotted her bare feet poking out beneath her green flowered dress.

"I don't know, Daddy," she replied breezily, shaking her head, between mouthfuls of cookie.

"Ewww, I'm not holding her horrible sticky hand," complained Natalie, pointing at Mia's chocolate-coated hands and mouth.

Fitz let out a loud angry exhale. "So grab a napkin, and find her shoes," he snapped. Natalie looked pensively up at her father and nodded.

"Nat sweetie, it's okay, I'll look for Mimi's shoes," offered Olivia, using her younger daughter's pet name, and smiling kindly at Natalie.

"Don't bother," shot back Fitz harshly. "Natalie, look under the table for Mia's shoes, it's where she normally leaves them."

Olivia grabbed her bag from the back of her chair. How dare he speak to her like he was talking to one of the children. She turned to the elderly man.

"Jerry, I'm sorry..."

"When you're done apologizing, can we go?" drawled Fitz sarcastically to Olivia, and spun round to leave. He tried soothing Theo in his arms, but his son wasn't impressed, and Theo thumped his little fists repeatedly against his father's chest.

"I want Mommy," wined Theo, glaring at his father through metallic grey eyes, demonstrating his own anger and frustration. "I want Mommy."

"Fine," replied Fitz briskly. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Theo's stubbornness, which could last for hours, and turned to Olivia. "Take your son," and dumped Theo in his wife's arms.

Fitz's was spot on. Natalie found Mia's shoes under the table. "Here they are Daddy, I've got Mia's sandals," she declared happily, waving the shoes around by her fingertips.

"Well done, good girl," replied Fitz, taking the shoes. He bent down and placed the sandals on Mia's feet, which was pretty easy with the five-year old completely focused on eating the last of her cookie. Natalie found an unused napkin and wiped Mia's hands and mouth as best she could.

After securing his daughter's shoes, Fitz picked up Mia - much to her delight - and she squealed, wrapping her arms around her father's neck and planting a sticky kiss on his cheek. For the first time since his arrival, Fitz's shoulders dropped and he smiled, but his smiled instantly faded when he caught Natalie looking over her shoulder and waving at her grandfather. He firmly placed his hand on her head and flipped it back round, and proceeded to walk to his rental car.

Olivia closed her eyes for a couple of seconds. Pushing the chair back under the table with one hand, she looked over at her husband's father.

"I didn't expect him to show up..." she trailed off despondently, rocking Theo from side-to-side in her arms.

"I should be the one apologizing. Would it be wrong to say, despite what's happened, I've had a great time with you and my Grandchildren today - thank you." Jerry stood up, stretched out his hand and Olivia took it and squeezed hard. She never thought the day would come when she'd feel bad for him. "Hey, fella, it was good seeing you," Jerry said to Theo, stroking his back. Theo smiled shyly and pressed his head against his mom's chest. "You'd better go," he told Olivia.

"I'll call you," she promised.

"Are you sure? The last thing I want to do is cause problems between you two."

"I'm already in trouble, I don't think one phone call will make much difference."

* * *

**AN: ****_I've recently watched the whole series of 'Ray Dono_****_van' and what an amazing creation. Big fan of Liev, and someone needs to throw Jon Voight an Emmy. _****_My mind wondered to Fitz and Big Jerry, and I felt a compulsion to write this chapter, and maybe more if you guys like it. What it is with family angst and me?! Anyway, some fireworks to kick off with, then it's Olitz romance, and lots of cuteness._**


	2. Chapter 2 The Car

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Scandal'.**

**The Car**

By the time Olivia and Theo arrived outside the restaurant, the girls were already seated in the parked up rental car. Mother and son watched Fitz throw his suit jacket into the trunk of the car and put all his weight behind slamming the car hood down so hard, it made Theo jump in his mother's arms and cling tightly. Briskly walking to the driver's side Fitz's eyes were still blazing, his jaw clenched and a pulse in his neck tick ticked away at an alarming rate. About to climb in, he stopped, and deliberately looked straight into the flowing traffic. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the car roof.

"Are you getting in?" Fitz's voice was cold and distant.

"Do you want us to?"

"I'm not in the mood to play stupid games, Olivia, the girls said you didn't drive," he replied, and squinted his eyes against the sunlight.

"No, we took a taxi," said Olivia quietly, shifting Theo slightly in her arms.

"Covering your tracks?"

"Stop it Fitz... it was in case I wanted to have a glass of wine. Look, I know you're angry..."

"You have no idea, get in," he said in a flat tone. Seconds later his car door slammed shut and Fitz started the engine.

Olivia sighed wearily as she concluded it was going to be a long rest of day with Fitz in this dark mood, which she had to put her hand up to and take full responsibility.

"Why's Daddy so cross Mommy?" Theo whispered in his Mom's ear, as she placed him down on the ground.

"Your dad's had a long journey and not much sleep... so he's a bit cranky. Go on, get in baby, and I'll buckle you up." Theo reluctantly climbed in and sat next Mia.

The girls turned and smiled when they saw their brother and mom appear. Natalie removed her headphones and Mia immediately helped her Mom with Theo's seatbelt.

"You okay?" she asked both girls.

"Sure, Mommy, I had a cookie," replied Mia matter-a-factly.

Natalie flashed a quick smile, without saying a word, and looked down at her i-Pad. She replaced her headphones to help zone out the ongoing hostilities between her parents.

Olivia took a couple deep breaths as she climbed into the passenger's seat. Before she had a chance to secure her seatbelt, Fitz drove off causing Olivia to jerk forward and instinctively reach out and grab the dashboard. Settling back, she snatched her seatbelt and him threw a icy side-eye stare. Okay, she got it, he was pissed, more than pissed, probably the angriest she'd seen him in a while.

Most of the time her husband was the most loving, caring and romantic man any woman could wish for and when it came to the children, he knocked it out the ballpark. Natalie, Theo and Mia were his No.1 priority. The all-consuming love Fitz expressed in abundance towards his three kids made Olivia fall in love with him another three times over. He made loving his children seem like the most natural thing in the world, and in return, the kids adored their father. He could easily be dubbed the 'Einstein of Love' but like all geniuses, he was flawed, by a ruthless stubborn streak, and when pushed far enough, an uncontrollable temper.

Olivia sneakily looked at him through the corner of her eye and took a breathless gasp. Being mad had turned him into in a raging fireball, but goddamn it! he still pulled off incredibly sexy, with his ruffled hair, dangerous dark eyes and wide mouth pouting. If she could just trace the tip of her tongue along his yummy bottom lip and gently nibble down, it may help another kind of temperature rise! Fitz's brow furrowed and he shot her a quick disdainful look as though he'd read her mind. Olivia darted her eyes away and stared ahead. She cleared her throat, and shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Her gaze wandered into the rear view mirror and she smiled softly, looking at their three unusually quiet children.

Natalie was nodding her head, mouthing the words to some song and tapping her hands on her i-Pad. Mia was singing softly away in a strange little voice and pushing her long flowing wavy light brown hair from her blue eyes. Catching her mom looking at her, Mia waved and smiled, and Olivia winked at her. Theo had his arms folded, clearly still sulking about his lost ice cream, and curiously enough, had the same angry expression as Fitz's, which she found amusing under the circumstances. Feeling slightly relaxed, Olivia shifted her gaze to Fitz and attempted a conversation.

"How was the case?" she asked politely.

"I won."

"That's great news. Did you see Connor?"

"Briefly."

"How is he?"

"Fine."

"And the First Lady?"

No curt response this time, instead he turned on the car radio killing the conversation dead.

Shit! thought Olivia, that bitch sister-in-law of his Mellie had somehow found out Jerry's plan to fly out and meet up with her and the kids, she could feel it in her gut. Christ, when would she stop interfering in their lives? Being married to Fitz's younger brother, President Connor Grant and having two beautiful children Katherine and Jonathan wasn't enough for Millicent Grant. She just had to keep meddling where she wasn't wanted – especially when it concerned Fitz. So Olivia sat tight-lipped and started counting to ten to avoid starting an argument. But it didn't prevent the ice-cold temperature building in the car between them both.

Looking out the front car screen, in her perennial vision she could see Fitz was practically shaking. If he would just calm down and give her a chance, she would explain all about Jerry, and why she'd decided to break their ten-year silence. She had good reasons, but Fitz's bone-bearing knuckles painted onto the steering wheel made Olivia's own angry about Mellie disappear, and she began chewing her bottom lip, in nervous anticipation at what lay ahead, when they arrived back at the beach house.

Fitz knew Olivia would be pissed, he'd ignored her question about Mellie. Good. He didn't give a damn about Olivia's hurt feelings. Due to her treacherous and backstabbing behaviour, he'd been force to drag his children out of a restaurant and get them away from that monster. He looked in his rear view mirror, the girls seemed fairly alright, considering, but his pretty-boy son was looking angrily out the window, and he accepted Theo probably wouldn't talk to him for the rest of the day or night, showing-off his talent for turning stubbornness into an Olympic event. He smiled inwardly at his Olympic quip.

But all joking aside, it pained him, as in, physically tore at his gut, when any of his children got upset, majorly so, if he were the one at fault. But Olivia, she'd gone too far this time. How did she think he'd react? She's betrayed his trust, talking to a man he despised more than anyone in the world. Seeing Big Jerry shamelessly dining out with his family made him want to smash up the entire restaurant, so when he was done, it would look like a Greek Wedding or Tragedy – depending on your point of view.

He was finding it difficult to process the fact Olivia would dare to pursue any kind of relationship with the man responsible for destroying his childhood, with his emotional bullying and controlling ways. He'd almost succeeded in a repeat performance into Fitz's adulthood, until he 'grew a pair' and found the strength to break free. But what really blew Fitz's mind was Olivia's decision to actually invite big Jerry on their family vacation.

Olivia had let him down, and so too had his brother Connor. The two Grant brothers were close. Not even Big Jerry's Machiavellian approach to parenthood stopped them forming a strong brotherly bond. Big Jerry had groomed both sons for a life in politics, but is was his eldest son he wanted to become President, and only turned his attention to Connor when Fitz jumped ship. Connor becoming President wasn't an issue for Fitz. He'd actively supported his brother during the nominations and campaign trail, and Fitz stood first in line to congratulate Connor's Presidential success. His brother wanted to be President and he didn't it. No drama. They spoke at least two or three times a week, and Fitz often provided unofficial counsel during late calls to his brother at the White House.

Without any sense of awareness, Fitz's grip suddenly tightened on the wheel and the car swerved a few inches off course. He saw Olivia's hand jump to her throat and audibly gasp. He swallowed hard and loosened his grip. He inhaled deeply and exhaled twice as long to calm down, and eventually managed to continue his journey feeling a little less crazy. Just a little.

* * *

**AN: _Thanks for the positive reviews for my new short story. Fitz is mad as hell. Next update flashback to Fitz at The White House._****_  
_**

**_Happy Reading Gladiators!_**


	3. Chapter 3 The White House

**Disclaimer: ****_I don't own 'Scandal'._**

* * *

*****Flashback*****

The White House

_A few hours earlier_

President Connor Grant's PA Lauren opened The Oval Office door and announced Fitz's arrival. Passing the young woman, he politely smiled and thanked her. Lauren dipped her head and blushed furiously before closing the door quickly behind her. Connor got up from behind his desk to welcome Fitz. Similar to his older brother, Connor was a strikingly handsome and tall man. He was blessed with the Grant trademark sparking blue eyes, but unlike Fitz, he'd inherited their late mother, Evelyn Grant's blonde hair, and had a slightly slimmer, athletic frame, due to his passion for running.

Fitz dropped his suitcase and the two Grant men hugged each other with affection.

"Fitz."

"Connor."

"I think my PA has a crush on you," mocked Connor, releasing him. Fitz raised an eyebrow and shrugged indifferently. From a young age Fitz was aware of the effect he had on the opposite sex. He played up to it well into his early thirties, but since meeting Olivia no other woman interested him. He'd become very good at ignoring any admiring glances or flirtatious attention, unless the female came on a little too strong, and then he'd made it clear he was strictly a one-man-woman.

"Good to see you," said Fitz warmly, patting Connor's back.

"You too."

"Your case finished early?"

"Yep. We got a decision just after ten, which means I can go and surprise Liv and the kids."

"Congratulations... you said you were defended a young asylum seeker you weren't quite sure you could win?"

"Yes, a young Iranian gay man, immigration found out back home he'd dated a girl in his teens, but we were able to prove it had been arranged between the girl's father and his mother."

"The system works."

"Sometimes," and they both chuckled.

"So Olivia and the kids...?" asked Connor, studying his brother response carefully.

"Yeah, I'll head back to LA and fly out tomorrow afternoon."

Connor smiled but broke eye contact with Fitz for a second.

"You alright?" asked the older Grant brother.

"Yeah, yeah. I've got a tough day ahead of me. I'm waiting to speak with Iron Muscles about Syria, and it's not a conversation I'm looking forward to."

"Rather you than me," laughed Fitz.

"You sure? I could make it worth your while, I got tickets for the UN Summit on Millennium Development Goals?" he joked

Connor's phone rang.

"Excuse me," said Connor back peddling to his desk and spinning round to answer. "Cyrus, I'm here with my brother. I'll see you shortly. Yes, don't speak to anyone till I get there. Fine." He hung up and sighed heavily.

He looked back at Fitz. "I'm sorry, there's been a situation in Syria and I'm wanted in the East Room."

"If you need me to go... it's no problem."

"No, make yourself comfortable... there's coffee or something stronger seeing as you're off duty," he said, winking at Fitz before leaving.

Fitz had been in The Oval office a few times and he had to admit he'd been impressed on every occasion with the prestigious room, integral to America's history. He casually strolled over to his brother's desk and his eyes scanned the piles of paperwork, files and notes. He brushed his hand along the Resolute Desk and let out a deep throaty laugh, casting his mind back to his brother's Inauguration Ball.

Connor kindly agreed to show Fitz and Olivia around his new office. During their tour the newly elected President was informed Mellie wanted to put the children to bed, and excused himself. The door had barely closed when Fitz gave his wife a devilish wink and Olivia backed away, coyly laughing and shaking her head. Minutes later her white dress was hitched up around her waist and Fitz stood between her naked thighs thrusting long and hard into her over the very same desk.

The following day, his sheepish brother explained to Fitz, The Oval Office had a ceiling camera positioned directly above his desk, recording every spoken word and action. Fitz's face went from wide-eyed shock to wide-cheesy grin, confident he'd delivered a memorable performance in pleasuring his woman, and cheekily asked if he could acquire a copy as a keepsake. Connor informed Fitz, his secret service agent, Tom, had been on hand to discreetly delete his M-rated movie, and then punched his brother for beating him to it. His brain filed away the unforgettable night and an all-together different thought crossed his mind.

Fitz's eyes clouded over and his face grew serious. He took three quiet steps and eased his way slowly down into his brother chair. This was the image predicted as part of his bright future, in Big Jerry's crystal ball. Fitz sat back and closed his eyes, resting his hand under his chin with his index finger rubbing the bridge of his nose. If truth be told, he dreamed of becoming Commander-in-Chief and he would've been brilliant - no disrespect to Connor. He was academically gifted and a decorated soldier. He possessed true leadership qualities, was a natural orator and strategist.

But he conceded, the decision to walk away had been the right one. He couldn't imagine being President with his father breathing down his neck, and sneering at every achievement or mistake. He remembered when he graduated from Harvard Law School and finished in the top three in his class. He felt rightly proud, but his father's first words? To curtly inform Fitz, his close friend, Henry Montgomery's son Samuel, Fitz's fellow classmate, finished top of the class. He knew if he'd made it to the White House, nothing he did would be good enough. Fitz couldn't please Big Jerry, and fifteen years ago the time had come to stop trying.

Fitz didn't hear the door open until it closed quietly and a whiff of expensive perfume wafted through his nostrils. He quickly leapt up and flew from behind the desk. He felt slightly relieved to see his sister-in-law, Mellie and not Connor, but it didn't stop a crimson color flooding his cheeks.

"Don't get up, it suits you," Mellie laughed gently.

"Sorry, Connor got called away..." said Fitz sheepishly, walking to greet her. She looked her usual poised and immaculate self, dressed in a cream silk blouse, navy blue skirt and black heels. Make-up kept to a minimum and hair swept back into a neat bobtail.

"Fitz darling, its me, Mellie, relax. Connor said one of your cases had taken you out of State, not that I'm complaining, it's wonderful to see you," she said brightly. They exchanged formal cheek-to-cheek kisses.

"Good to see you too. Mellie. How are you?"

I'm fine."

"And Katie and Johnny Boy?"

"Your niece and nephew are fine, doing very well at boarding school." Fitz raised his eyebrows. "What?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "I'm pleased."

"And how's your family?"

"Good, everyone's really good... Olivia and the kids flew out to Hawaii yesterday, and I'm joining them tomorrow. We're going to be there for two weeks."

"Mmm, yes, I heard. You sitting at The Resolute Desk, it really does suits you," replied Mellie, playing on his earlier action. She didn't really care to hear him wax lyrically about his wonderful life with his lawyer-turned-writer wife and their children.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not, I can easily picture you as Leader of The Free World."

"Human Rights lawyer has a better ring to it."

"You sell yourself short, Fitzgerald."

"I don't think so Millicent," he told her with a wry smile.

"Be honest, hand on your human rights heart, don't you ever wonder what you would've been like as President?"

"I won't lie, it's crossed my mind once or twice," he admitted. She'd caught him red-handed, what else could he say?

"Like a moment ago?"

"Yes, okay, you got me... like a moment ago."

"Imagine you and I to reigning as President and First Lady?"

"You are First Lady," he reminded her.

"But you're not President," she hit back. Fitz shook his head and put his hands in his pockets. She laughed gently. "If you're allowed to play 'what if?' so can I."

Fitz dropped his head to one side and looked seriously at his brother's wife.

"C'mon, Mellie, you and I were never into each other. Big Jerry, _and_ your father were trying to play matchmaker between the two of us - for political reasons. And, if I remember correctly, you were seeing John Wyatt at the time."

"I don't think it was quite as cynical and cutthroat as you're making out. John and I were on the verge of breaking up... so our father's interference came at the right time," she suggested airily.

"No disrespect to you, but being discharged from the Navy after my injury, I wasn't prepared for my father to control my personal life. I had to walk away."

"And reinvent yourself?"

"No, I wanted to grow, I couldn't do that living in my father's shadow. Besides, you moved on to Connor pretty fast, and you guys have a good thing going on here."

"Yes, we do, we make a great team. But you..."

"What?"

"Most of the time you seem indifferent about your brother being President but there are times... the way you act it's as though Big Jerry's plans for you, was, shall we say, a missed opportunity."

"I'm Connor's biggest fan."

"He's my guy, and he's doing a fantastic job," she agreed. "Of course, Jerry, oh dear, we all know what a forceful character he can be, just yesterday he was here telling, make that, ordering Connor to send troops into Syria and show the world America stands for freedom and democracy."

"Connor saw Big Jerry yesterday?"

"Yes, sorry... I should follow my husband's lead, Connor probably didn't say anything because he didn't want to worry you."

Fitz chin fell into his chest and he furrowed his brow, bemused at her last comment.

"Why would it worry me, Connor speaks with Big Jerry all the time?" Mellie raised her eyebrows and shifted her gaze away from his.

Fitz picked up from Mellie's expression something was wrong. He cleared his throat.

"What's going on?"

"Fitz, look," she began sighing heavily. "I don't know if I should be the one telling you this, but if it were me... and it involved my children, I'd want to know..." she trailed off softly.

"What about my children, Mellie?" his baritone voice questioned threateningly when she mentioned his kids.

She took a pause and lowered her eyes in a demur manner, clasping her hands together for dramatic effect.

"I overheard a conversation between Connor and your father."

"Why would anything they say worry me, and what's it got to do with Nat and The Twins?"

"It concerns Olivia."

"Olivia, how?" His confusion grew by the minute, as he tried to digest what Mellie was telling him.

"From what I could make out your father's been in touch with Olivia."

"Mellie," laughed Fitz. "Seriously, my wife, Olivia, talking to Big Jerry - c'mon!" he scoffed.

She nodded.

"That's impossible, Olivia despises the man."

"I thought she did too, but maybe age... or having children has softened your firecracker wife."

"Why the hell would she be in touch with him? None of this makes sense!"

"I think you should speak to Olivia because your father told Connor he was planning on making a short trip to Hawaii," she explained carefully.

WHAT? bellowed Fitz stopped, feeling throbbing sensation at his temple. He stopped. Breath, he told himself, remember where you are, you can't lose it here.

"Honestly Fitz, I think you should to speak to Olivia."

"Explain to Connor something came up, and I was called back to court," he hissed out angrily, grabbing his suitcase.

"Fitz, I'm sorry," she sobbed.

He hugged his sister-in-law to reassure her everything was fine, although inside he was burning up. Mellie shut her eyes, taking in their brief physical closeness. She quietly inhaled his wonderful masculine scent that drove her to distraction the first time he pecked her on the cheek on their first date. "Do me a favor, don't say anything to my brother?"

"I won't say a word," she promised, content to keep his secret and see his eyes brimming with anger.

"Thank you," he said. She reluctantly pulled away. Her blue eyes fixed on Fitz with faux sympathy, and she kept up her little performance until he rushed out the door.

Mellie looked down at her perfectly manicured hand and a thin smile grew across her lips. Her smile quickly froze. She uncharacteristically puffed out her cheeks, gazing at her left finger. She was married to the most powerful man in the world – the ultimate prize. Connor Grant was a great President, a loving father and decent man. But unfortunately for Mellie, he would never the right man.

* * *

**AN: ****_Big thanks for the reviews - it's a trip reading your comments. I appreciate the 'favorite' and 'follow' support this early on. Olivia guessed right, it was Mellie. Now why didn't Fitz just call Liv to ask her if Mellie was telling the truth, and cancel whatever plans she'd made with Big Jerry? Bear that in mind. Next update: back at the Grants' beach house and it's fireworks. _**

**_Happy Reading Gladiators!_**


	4. Chapter 4 The Bedroom

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_'Scandal'_****.**

* * *

**The Bedroom**

Olivia had been pacing in the upstairs bedroom since they arrived back at the beach house. Fitz had curtly informed her he'd looked children and she took that as her cue to leave him to it. In some deep corner of her mind she prayed Fitz would decide take a leaf out of Theo's book and ignore her for the rest of the day. She froze and panicked, when she heard his banging footsteps climbing the stairs. No such luck!

She flexed her fingers and clenched and unclenched both hands tapping them against her hips as her marathon pacing picked up again. The bedroom door bursted open and hit the wall. Fitz stormed in looking icily at Olivia and slammed the door with such force she could hear sound of wood splintering and straining against the hinges. Fitz stood there heavily breathing and blowing gale force winds in the direction of Olivia. She took backward steps and put out her hands trying to placate him.

"Fitz b-before you say anything, p-please," she stuttered.

_My children, you took my children to see that bastard!_ He bellowed out, taking giant strides towards her.

"Please, can you give me -"

"_Are you out of your mind_? _Did you think the kids wouldn't tell me, or have you been manipulating them to keep your dirty little secret from me_?" His baritone voice boomed at her.

"No," she replied defensively. "Of course not! I would never tell the children to keep things from you... I had every intention of telling you about today."

Fitz clenched his fists and swallowed hard. "We both agreed that tyrant would never, _never_ be a part of our lives."

"Give me just a minute to explain."

"No, not one a minute, not one second," he blasted back.

"So you're just going to keep yelling at me? How can we have a conversation if you won't listen?"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I can explain..."

"What that you're a lying, two-faced, backstabbing hypocrite? I'm got that!" he sneered.

"Your father contacted me via email about a month ago and I ignored him. He tried to speak to me through my publishers, I told them to tell him, I wasn't interested. He finally showed up at the house, and something had changed... he was different."

"He's the original master of disguise."

"He's your father."

"I know who the fuck he is Olivia, I don't need you or anyone else to remind me."

"I know you're upset but can you please stop swearing at me."

"You're lucky I don't wring your fucking neck."

"Right that's it," she fumed and made a dash for the door.

Fitz blocked her path, almost body checking Olivia.

"You're scaring me."

"Good, you should be scared! What the hell..." he began, and pointed an accusing finger at her. "You've so crossed a line."

"There's a reason."

"No. No reason. After Big Jerry did his best to break us up, we both agreed, we'd have nothing to do with that asshole. So what I'm trying to figure out is, why my wife, who knows better than anyone else how I feel, would be sat, in a restaurant, with my children, with said man?"

"He came to me, asking for my help, I couldn't turn my back on him," she said softly. She recognized both of them screaming would be no good, and she was worried the kids would overhear.

"So the Devil came calling and you just had to answer."

"He's not the Devil."

"No? The man lied, and told me you were sleeping with my best friend."

"You could've come and asked me straight out if there was anything going on between Jake and I, but instead, you got wasted and attacked him for no good reason."

"You know how much I regret that," he mumbled under his breath. He and his former Navy buddy and close friend, Jake Ballard, had never spoken since their fight.

"How did you know where we were today? Who told you Big Jerry and I were in touch?" asked Olivia.

"What?"

"You're not deaf. I know it wasn't Connor."

"Does it matter?"

"Mellie," Olivia confirmed with a rude snort.

"She overheard Connor and Big Jerry talking."

'I bet she did."

"At least someone's loyal to me," sulked Fitz.

"You call what she did loyal? Don't be naïve Fitz, she's never gotten over you dumping her, and any opportunity to stir, she's there with her _Barefoot Contessa_ wooden spoon."

"Nice try, Olivia. We went on a couple dates our fathers orchestrated."

"She wanted to be FLOTUS, with you as President."

"Be careful how you talk about my brother's wife. It's disrespectful to him."

I'm sorry, I love Connor, you can see how devoted he is to Mellie, but you and I both know she married for political reasons."

"Another Big Jerry production!"

"Mellie's just as deceitful as your father."

"Well what do ya know, my brother and I have something in common when it comes to our wives?' drawled Fitz sarcastically. Olivia reluctantly nodded her head in agreement.

"I deserve that, but I didn't do this to hurt you Fitz... I didn't ask your father to contact me."

"But you should've ignored him, it's what I do. There's supposed to be trust between us, how can I trust you when you pull a stunt like this? This is the first time in months I've had to spend some quality time with my family... why the hell would you invite him out here?"

"I told you, there's a reason."

"Let me guess, after ten years he wants a relationship with his grandkids? What's wrong is he dying or something?" he said flippantly. She didn't reply.

Olivia's silence said it all.

Fitz took a long deep breath and jammed his hands in his pocket. He looked away from his wife, and strolled over to a large bay window on the other side of the room.

"Fitz, your father has cancer... prostrate cancer, she confirmed solemnly. He threw his head back and laughed harshly.

"Right in the balls - how ironic," he said bitterly.

"You're sick."

"Clearly not as sick as that twisted bastard."

'Sometimes I find it hard to believe you're the father of my children when you act like this."

Fitz looked scathingly over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah? And sometimes I find it hard to believe you're my wife when you screw me over like this."

Olivia rolled her head back like he'd slapped her face. 'You did hear what I just told you, your father has cancer."

"Olivia, since Nat and The Twins came into our lives, I've been there for them twenty/four seven. I didn't leave the hospital for three days when Theo had his appendix out...I took time off work to look after the kids when you travelled to Europe with Abby and Quinn... and the night Mia nearly choked to -"

"Stop it! You don't need to go there," cried Olivia. She never wanted to be reminded about the night her husband's quick thinking saved their daughter's life. Worse of all she didn't want to recall his nightmares after the traumatic event.

"Is it? Is he...?" It was the first time he'd addressed her in his usual soft deep voice.

Olivia nodded. She felt terrible for him. She watched his shoulders tense up, as he stood like a statue, staring back out the window.

"He has a year, maybe less," she explained quietly.

"A parent is defined as someone who loves, cares and protects their child. I grew up with everything, but not his love. He's never been there for me, never held my hand, sat up with me at nights when I was sick, or scared, or read me a story; too busy building the 'Grant Empire' your future, he would say to me, making me feel guilty for wanting his attention. You do not tell a six-year old child to stop their crocodile tears when they've fallen off their horse and broken their arm, because Grant men are made of steel – that's one example of how that man treated me - and you want me to care? There's nothing I wouldn't do for my kids. I revere Natalie, Theodore and Mia. So hard as you may find it be believe I'm the father of your children, I'm happy with my decisions, my conscience is clear."

"No one can fault your dedication to our children. But really Fitz, are you happy with all your decisions?"

Fitz turned round to face Olivia and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you getting at?" he asked her defensively.

"When I met you, you told me you were going to be President."

"Groomed, being groomed, there's a big difference."

"Cut the crap Fitz, you've never been able to hide the truth from me. Being President was your dream and Jerry poisoned your vision."

"That's not what this is about, Olivia."

"It's always what it's about Fitz, every time, with you and Big Jerry. I know what he's done to you and the scars you carry, but I know you, you're not a bitter person... you have compassion and a big heart... you're always saying how different you are compared to your father... prove it, be the better man, meet with him, talk to him. Jerry knows he can't change the past and make up for the years of -"

"Abuse," Fitz interrupted.

"Yes, the emotional abuse... he knows he can't make up for the pain he caused you but there could be time chance to heal. I don't want him to pass and you have any more regrets."

"You are aware that if had his way and I'd become President we would never have met," and he looked back out the window again.

Olivia cautiously walked over to her husband and stood beside him.

"I like to believe our destinies were intertwined. Rightly or wrongly, your father came to me because he's been afflicted with a terminal illness. Like many people in his position, he's reflecting on his life and wants to make amends while his still has the chance. He knows how much you... how difficult your relationship is, and thought if he came to me first and explain about his condition, I could talk to you. I didn't know how to approach you about this, I know, it sounds pretty lame, but it's the truth.

"He flew to Hawaii because I recommended a doctor out here, who works holistically with cancer patients, and he flies back to Santa Barbara tomorrow evening. Natalie overheard me talking on the phone to him. I told her who I was speaking to... I thought it would be nice for him to see the children – it was a spur of the moment decision. I've gone behind your back, that was wrong, and I'm sorry, but my intentions were to help in a delicate situation."

Olivia leaned in and rested her head on his arm and gently placed the palm of her hand on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat pounding away. She lifted her hand and stroked his temple and cheek softly. Fitz took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Mad as he was, he felt immediately comforted by her graceful and loving touch.

"Please believe me Fitz, there was no conspiracy here to deliberately deceive or hurt you... he just wants to talk. I thought under the circumstances I was being a decent human being. Most of us never get the opportunity to say goodbye to our loved-ones... I just wanted to help you guys."

Fitz took hold of Olivia's hand and pulled it away. He shifted his head to the left and looked down at her with a puzzled expression.

"What's this? _Gladiator Girl_, come to save the day?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at his cheap shot, when he referred to her best-selling children's book series: _Gladiator Girl_.

"I don't want him around Nat or The Twins, and you're not to contact him again," he said calmly.

Olivia's brow furrowed and she stepped back from him.

"You're being ridiculous, you can't tell me who I can and cannot speak to."

"Don't push me Olivia." He walked away from her.

"Why didn't you call me as soon as your sister-in-law told you I was in touch with Jerry?' she suddenly asked him. The question had just occurred to her.

He stopped. Olivia continued. "You knew from Mellie he was flying out here, why didn't you call me and stop me from making whatever plans I'd made with him? Instead, you got on a plane and drive to the restaurant – why Fitz?"

He bristled. She knew she'd touched a nerve.

"I'm gonna go check on the kids. Think about where your priorities lie."

* * *

**AN: ****_Fitz got the truth behind Olivia and the kids meeting with Big Jerry. Some of you guessed right, Jerry's dying and it's the big 'C' however Fitz appears not to care. Next update is Fitz still angry with Olivia or feeling any compassion for Big Jerry?_**

**_Happy Reading Gladiators!_**


	5. Chapter 5 The Next Day

**Disclaimer: _I don't own 'Scandal'._**

* * *

**The Next Day **

The following morning Olivia woke up to discover Fitz's side of the bed empty. She sighed and flopped her head back on her pillow, trying to remember the last time she and Fitz went to bed and didn't speak or touch. It just didn't happen. They were a tactile couple and most of the time behaved like lovesick teenagers who could barely keep their hands off each other, constantly sharing kisses and caresses; giggling and exchanging knowing looks. Their eldest daughter rolled her eyes at what she called their 'lovey-dovey' stuff and was forever telling them to 'get a room'. But Natalie confessed to Olivia it made her happy to see her parents so in love.

The previous evening had gone fairly smoothly considering their huge bust-up. Olivia cooked dinner while Fitz had made a fuss of the children, helping them make tents in one of the bedrooms they'd decided to share even though it was a six-bedroom house. After dinner he cuddled up with all three kids on the couch in the living room, and watched cartoons before taking them upstairs to read stories, until they eventually fell asleep in their makeshift beds. Olivia was online when he entered their bedroom and they'd exchanged neutral glances but no conversation. Olivia felt guilty about speaking with Big Jerry without consulting her husband but equally angry at the verbal tongue-lashing he'd meted out, and calling Mellie loyal was one step too far.

Staring up at the ceiling, she could hear Fitz talking and the children laughing hysterically, and smiled. At least the kids were happy and Fitz in a better mood. She threw back the covers and padded over to the window. They were staying on one of Hawaii's oldest island, Kauai Island, in a two-storey beach house, with fantastic views of the ocean. Looking up at the clear blue sky and sun gleaming like a shiny new coin and lifted her face to absorb oodles of Vitamin D. Olivia reluctantly stepped away and went to take a shower in the en suite bathroom. The sun and the shower made her feel cleansed and refreshed and she felt good and promised to stay feeling positive. She re-entered the room with just a towel wrapped round her to see Fitz standing by the bed.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," she said softly, taking a big gulp.

"I made the kids breakfast."

"Thanks, I overslept."

"You're on vacation you're suppose to sleep late. I'm going to check out the island with the girls, and maybe later we can organize a few trips. Is there anything you need?"

"No, I'm good, isn't Theo going with you guys?"

"He stay wants to stay...unless you...?"

"That's fine... I'm happy to hang out here. The weather looks great, and it'll be nice to relax."

She walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer searching for her black bikini but couldn't find it among the clothes she'd unpacked away. Fitz's eyes were glued to her sleek body. Her smooth brown skin glistened from her recent shower and she seemed to glide across the floor. As she bent over Fitz felt a familiar stirring in his shorts. No matter how emotionally charged their argument yesterday, she still had the power to light a fire in him, and he found himself walking up behind her.

"I'm going to take your SUV?" he asked, but it was more a statement of intent.

"Makes sense," Olivia replied, and stood up. "Oh," she exclaimed, startled to find herself pressed between the dresser and Fitz.

"Look Livvie..."

"You don't have to say anything. You've made your feelings very clear," she murmured, pulling up the towel more securely.

"I was going to say, let's start again," he suggested, his eyes warm like the blue sky Olivia had been admiring earlier and she felt instantly uplifted. He cupped her cheek and she took a deep inhale. His one touch set off tingling sensations and she felt a surging heat permeating throughtout her body. She swallowed hard, wanting to remain cool and detached from him. "Let's have a nice vacation," he baritone voice whispered. He ran his hand along her damp shoulder and down to the top of the towel, and playfully tugged at it. He lowered his head and kissed her softly on the mouth, breaking away, he used his other hand to brush her bottom lip with his thumb.

"I can't believe I haven't kissed your perfect mouth in two days," he said huskily, and moved in to kiss her again, but she pushed him away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer so she could feel his growing erection against her stomach. His other hand was massaging her lower back when her towel became loose and exposed one breast. Fitz growled with pleasure, and Olivia had to fight the temptation to stand on her toes and rock her pelvis up against his groin area.

"Fitz..."

"C'mon Liv... let's not fight... mmm," he moaned softly, lowering his head to take advantage of her towel malfunction.

"As long as I do what you want," she reminded him.

He dropped her like hot coal and stepped back, clearing his throat. Olivia busily retied the towel.

"You wanna keep this up, fine," he replied tersely.

"No, but some of the things you said to me yesterday were downright mean."

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect to see my wife hanging out with my father," he retorted sarcastically.

"I get -"

The bedroom door suddenly crashed opened, and Natalie and Mia came running in.

"Daddy, are we going now?" demanded their eldest daughter.

"Natalie, what have I told you about knocking before you enter a room," Fitz reminded his daughter, as he stood behind Olivia.

"Sorry Daddy, I thought you were ready... sorry Mommy."

"It's okay, no good morning?" mocked Olivia brightly, and her daughter's ran and hugged their mom.

"Morning Mommy," said both girls, kissing Olivia's cheek.

You guys are off to explore the island with your dad?"

"Yeah, Daddy says I can buy new clothes," said Natalie excitedly.

"Nat, you packed summer dresses, skirts, shorts, t-shirts..."

"I know, but it's different here, I want a hula dress and flower leis for my hair..." said Natalie bashfully, rocking from side to side.

"I'm kidding - you knock yourselves out. Go on, your dad will be down in a minute. And Mia, get your shoes on, and please keep them on," called out Olivia.

"Yes, Mommy," Mia called back as she ran out, excited about the upcoming trip.

The girl's interruption prevented another rehash of yesterday's argument and they were back to a more neutral vibe.

"Be careful, the island's known for red dirt which might make the roads slippery," Olivia advised him.

"I'm not going off the beaten track, but I'll make sure I drive carefully... there's coffee and I left you breakfast in the oven."

"Great – thanks."

"We'll be back for lunch."

"Okay."

"If you give me a minute to get dressed, I'll be down to look after Theo."

* * *

"Daddy, are we still going to stay in Hawaii?" asked Natalie, pushing perfect corkscrew curls behind her ear.

"Of course, why do you ask?" replied Fitz casting a quick look down at his daughter sat in the SUV's passenger's seat. Fitz was driving the girls to a shopping center in Princeville, a seven-mile drive from their place.

"Because of what happened yesterday with Grandpapa Jerry."

"No, we're staying don't worry."

"Are you still mad at Mommy for taking us to see him?"

"We talked, we're okay Natalie. Do you know what flavor ice cream Theo was eating?" asked Fitz, attempting to change the subject.

"Strawberry... but it wasn't regular ice cream, it was Italian gel something."

"Gelato. Do you think your brother would like us to buy him some as a surprise treat?"

"Yes, Mommy says it's better for you."

"She's right."

"Mommy knows lots of stuff doesn't she?"

"Uh-huh," replied Fitz.

"Daddy," Natalie said slowly. She didn't give up. Like mother like daughter, mused Fitz.

"Yes."

"Are we gonna see Grandpapa Jerry again?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

"Why don't you know?" persisted Natalie.

"Grandpapa Jerry was nice," Mia said innocently, looking up from playing with her Barbie Doll. "Katie and Johnny, they see him lots, at Christmas, Thanksgiving..."

"Yes, thank you, Mia. It's complicated sweetheart," said, looking over quickly at Natalie.

"Daddy."

"Yes, Mia," said Fitz, switching his gaze pensively at her through his rearview mirror.

"Do you love your daddy like we love you?" she asked in a curious tone.

"When I was your age, I loved my Daddy like you love you me."

"That's not an answer," Natalie hit back.

"Look... we're here," said a relived Fitz, pulling into the mall's parking lot.

Once out the car Natalie and Mia took hold of their father's hand and off they set. Fitz and the girls spent the morning wandering through various clothes, jewelry and gift stores. Fitz deliberately sought out a bookstore and encouraged the girls to buy a new book they'd like him to read at bedtime, while he browsed. The girls got excited seeing a display of their Mom's books and brought a copy over to their Dad and he smiled proudly as he held a copy of _Gladiator Girl: White's Hat Off_ featuring a young African American girl holding a white hat on the cover. Fitz brought books for the girls. In fact he didn't refuse the girls anything they asked for and ended up carry numerous bags, but it was a pleasure to spoil his little angels.

He asked the girls if this evening they fancied a BBQ on the beach and they squealed with delight at the idea. Fitz texted Olivia about their dinner plans. His cell immediately rang and he smiled, at least she wanted to talk to him, but his joy was short lived when he checked caller ID to see it was Connor. He deliberately dropped the call. Olivia texted back to say she liked the BBQ suggestion and he should pick up a selection of meats because they had plenty of salad, vegetables and fruits. And they headed to a supermarket called_ Foodland_.

Walking up and down the aisle Fitz kept being distracted by Connor's persistent calls, followed by a series of text messages:

_Fitz, call me. Thanks, Connor._

_Don't be a dumbass, call me._

_Your President had issued an Executive Order to call your brother._

Fitz finally switched his phone off. Being with the girls allowed Fitz to push all thoughts of his father and his condition to the back of his mind. He was still fuming inside about yesterday's events, but making a conscious effort to stay in good spirits and enjoy his free time with his kids. Already in the wars with Big Jerry and Olivia over their budding friendship, he didn't start another argument, too worn out and guilty about yesterday's fireworks with his wife. A small hand touched his hand and curled round. He looked down to see Mia nestling her head against his arm.

"Daddy, remember Theo's ice cream?"

"Thanks for the reminder, honeycakes, let's go find strawberry gelato..."

They came to the fridges and Natalie was the first spot the selection of ices and soon found a big tub of strawberry gelato. They went to pay and had to passed the fruit section. Fitz paused. Olivia mentioned to him they had plenty of fresh fruit and vegetables, but he felt fresh strawberries with the ice cream would be a nice touch and picked up a box fresh of berries. Placing the berries in their trolley, he smirked, and picked up an extra box.

On the journey back home the girls sat in the back together. Natalie was playing music from her i-Pad and looking through her bags of shopping, and discussing with Mia and Fitz which outfit she was going to wear first and asking for their opinions. Fitz chatted away passing on his thoughts when suddenly, a song playing from his daughter's i-Pad struck a cord with him and he fell into silence.

Two minutes later he found himself repeatedly blinking and clearing his throat.

"Natalie, what's that song called?"

* * *

Olivia and Theo took advantage of the fantastic weather and spent most of the morning on the beach kicking around a soccer ball, playing catch and splashing around in the sea. They'd been messing around for a while and had stopped to get cold drinks from the house, when she heard from Fitz about the BBQ - which she thought was a great idea. She was miffed he'd texted instead of calling, but guessed their ongoing feud made him reticent about wanting to speak directly to her.

After their drinks, Olivia carried a tired Theo to the reception room and laid him down on the couch, and covered him with a blanket. Looking down at her watch, the time read just after twelve thirty, and slapping her hands together decided to prepare lunch. Olivia returned to he kitchen and collected a range of foods from the refrigerator to prepare sandwiches and a big salad. As she hummed to herself her cell rang, and she answered it hopefully.

"Hello?"

"Hello Olivia? It's Connor. This is a secure line; we can talk," replied her brother-in-law.

"Hey, it's good to hear from you." She felt slightly disappointed, but pleased to hear from Connor.

"Your husband's ignoring my calls."

"Sorry, that's my fault."

"I've played my part too... and I can thank my lovely wife too."

"Connor, I should have come clean the first time Big Jerry got in touch with me," she said fetching a chopping knife from a display of utensils hanging on the wall, and started chopping tomatoes.

"Big Jerry said Fitz stormed in and whisked the kids away, while you guys were dining."

"Yeah, he kinda lost it."

"Are you alright?"

"No, he ripped my head off; reattached it with a dirty needle and repeated several times."

"Damn Liv, my sympathies. I've been on the receiving end of Fitz's hairdryer treatment – not good! Where's he now?"

"He's taken the girls out to get a feel for the island and take them shopping. I'm just here with Theo."

"How were the kids, with Jerry, I mean? I know he's seen them a handful of times..."

"It was a bit awkward at first, but then it was fine... he and Natalie seem to hit it off!"

"Yes, he mentioned they talked. He was very impressed with her love and knowledge of horses."

"Grandparents are always mellower with the grandkids. My dad's a complete pushover compared to how he disciplined me."

"I hear that... Jerry _is_ different with Katie and Johnny."

Olivia sighed heavily.

"I know I've asked this questions like a million times, but how comes you and Jerry get on okay?"

"Because unlike my big brother, I'm perfected the art of placating him and ignoring most of what he says."

"I wish Fitz would employ your tactics."

"Let's be honest, Big Jerry has no grand expectations for Connor Matthew Grant and treated me very differently to Fitz, and I got away with stuff he couldn't. When he switched his focus he's manner was a little more diplomatic - shall we say?"

"It's a miracle you two are so close."

"I think being less than a year apart helps. How long do you think his dark mood will last? I'm guessing at least another twenty-four hours."

"He was a lot calmer this morning...being with the kids always relaxes him."

He's the only parent I know whose kids relax him," chuckled Connor. "Did you tell him about Big Jerry?"

"Yes, he's not interested. He's also made it clear the kids are not to see him, and forbidden me from speaking to him like some Victorian husband."

"Shit."

"There's this wall... I can't break it down," said Olivia ruefully.

"Our Mother's death came out of the blue. I don't want Fitz missing out on an opportunity to say what he has to say to Dad, and let them part in some kinda peace."

"We're singing from the same hymn sheet."

"Do you want us to fly over for a couple of days? I could use an excuse to see Katie and Johnny Boy. I know the security arrangements are inconvenient and you and Mellie aren't exactly best buddies."

"I think it's a great idea, and I know the kids would love to see their cousins. There's plenty of room and it's fairly secluded. We're kinda all mucking in together." Olivia's codeword for there were no staff on hand and that might not fly with the First Lady. "A cleaning team comes in – that's it –we wanted to be alone."

"It sounds perfect," said Connor.

"Good, I'll suggest it to Fitz."

"Sure, let me know ASAP, and I'll arrange things my end."

"Besides this drama, how are things with you?"

"It's tough going, Cyrus and I..."

The next few minutes they discussed domestic and foreign issues facing Connor.

"I was saying to Fitz, the counter argument is The West sold him the very same weapons he's using currently using against his own people... but we wholeheartedly support whatever decision you make in the coming weeks."

"Do you wanna do my job?" Olivia laughed out loud.

"I'd gladly take on Assad and his henchmen, than Fitz right now."

Liv heard the SUV pulling up. "I think they're back. Can I speak to you another time?"

"Sure. Take care and good luck."

"Thanks. I'll be in touch."

* * *

After hanging up on Connor Olivia thought for a moment, and then rushed to open the front door and welcomed them home.

Hello, Mommy, we're hungry," said Mia.

"Good, I made lunch," replied Olivia, watching the girls pass and go through to the kitchen. She cautiously looked up at Fitz.

"Hi," she said softly, and chanced a faint smile.

"Hi," he replied smiling.

"Wow! Looks like you guys brought the whole island," Olivia commented brightly, staring at Fitz's shopping bag-filled hands as she followed behind him. "You get everything you needed?"

"Yeah," sung the girls in unison

"Daddy brought me these really cool flip-flops and necklace," boasted Natalie.

"Nat, how many pairs of flip flops do you get your father to buy?"

"Uh?" she asked vaguely, dropping her bags in a couch situated under a window in the kitchen table.

"I know you Natalie Olivia Grant, you'll have wanted a pair for every outfit. How many?"

She looked sheepishly at her mom and held up three fingers.

"Mommy, you like buying shoes," Mia piped in.

Oliva grabbed Mia and started tickling her.

"Which I buy with my hard earned money, missy."

"Stop it... Mommy stop..." giggled Mia, wriggling about in Olivia's arms. "Where's Theo?"

"He's napping in the other room."

"How long's he been sleeping?" enquired Fitz, dropping food bags on the kitchen counter.

"About an hour."

On cue, Theo appeared at the door rubbing his sleepy eyes with one hand and holding toy dinosaurs in the other.

"Theo, hey son," said Fitz

Theo dipped his head and smiled, and sat at the table. "Daddy's got a great surprise for you," Fitz continued.

"You'll love it Theo, we promise," said Mia, sitting next to Theo and putting her arm round her twin's shoulders. "Daddy got it specially for you."

Theo sneaked a tiny peek over at the bags. Fitz opened one of the brown shopping bags and pulled out a large tub of gelato.

"I got you the ice cream you liked."

Fitz suddenly dropped to his knees on the floor and held out his arms. Theo looked up at Olivia and she nodded her head and he ran to his father. They hugged tightly and Fitz stroked his son's hair.

"Sorry, son, Daddy's real sorry about yesterday, at the restaurant."

"You don't have to keep saying sorry Daddy," said Theo kissing his father's cheek.

"Yes, I do," he told Theo, closing his eyes and feeling the love. He looked up at Natalie and Mia. "You two, come here." Natalie grinned and came over and group hugged with her dad and brother. Mia remained idly playing with one Theo's toys at the table "Mia?"

"Can Mommy come too?" she asked.

"Sure Mommy can come too... Livvie?" he asked warmly.

Mia and Olivia joined the trio. Olivia followed Fitz's example and sunk down on her knees between Mia and Natalie, and ended up facing Fitz. The family linked their arms together.

"I love you all," said Fitz.

The kids broke the chain and peppered their father's head and face with kisses.

"We love you too Daddy."

"Really?" asked Fitz in a mocked hurt tone.

"Yes!" cheered the kids.

"Daddy, can I have some of my ice cream now?" asked Theo.

"I've made sandwiches and salad. Lunch first, and then ice cream," Olivia said firmly.

"Nat, can you set the table. Wash your hands first," said Fitz.

"Oh," moaned Natalie.

"The twins can help," conceded Fitz.

"C'mon you two... Theo, pick your dinosaurs up," Natalie instructed.

Fitz looked at his wife and smiled that lopsided smile, which made her heart skip and soul sing.

He scooted forward on his knees and lay his hands on Olivia's thighs and leaned in and placed a gently kiss on her lips and brushed his nose against hers. The both breathed in deeply and sighed. "Nat can I borrow your i-Pad a minute and headphones?"

Natalie sighed loudly and dragged her feet as she went to collect her bag. She pulled out her i-Pad and headphones. Walking back to her parents she turned it on.

"Can you find that song?" asked Fitz.

"Uh-huh."

Olivia's brow creased as she looked from Fitz to Natalie.

"What are you doing?" she asked puzzled.

"Just a sec... thanks Nat... listen to this." Fitz handed Olivia one of the headphones and placed the other piece in his ear. One tap later music started and a male voice sang:

_Over, I can't believe it's over_

_I can't believe the love I've left_

_To show some other day_

_Listen, I hope that you can hear me_

_As I kneel down and pray_

_With the love I meant to say_

_Shadows, you took away the shadows_

_Before you, life was black and white_

_Though tonight the room's gone gray_

_Golden, all the love you gave was golden_

_Gold that I would gladly pay,_

_To show the love I meant to say_

_Oh, music you made me hear, such music_

_Without you here to guide me,_

_I fear my soul will fly away_

_Sorry, that's the word I want to sing to you_

_The other word is "Stay"_

_To hear the love I meant to say_

During the song Fitz blue eyes locked with Olivia's luminous dark brown eyes. He placed their hands palm to palm and then interlocked his fingers with hers and pressed their thumbs together. Olivia listened intently and felt hairs springing up from her neck all the way down to the bass of her spine. The singer's emotionally sung words spoke of the true love she was blessed to experience with the man gazing tenderly at her.

"Wow..."croaked Olivia and removed the headphone. "It's been a long time since I heard a song I instantly fell in love with... that was really beautiful," she said quietly.

"Isn't it? It's called _The Love I Meant To Say_, from the show _Smash,_ Natalie watches. She played it in the car and I wanted you to hear it because it reminded me of when we broke up, and yesterday... the things I said to you, I was angry, but I shouldn't have lashed out like that... sometimes something just clicks in my head and I go for the jugular. I'm scared one day I'll go too far with you, like I did with Jake, and push you away forever. I'm sorry Livvie... I've been an ass."

"You've been an ass."

"But you love me."

"But I love you."

Olivia wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Fitz drew her as close to him as possible and they simply held each other - sat on the kitchen floor. Their children walked around their parents setting the table and talking among themselves as though the scene was the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

**AN: ****_Fitz seems to be in a better headspace. The kids are happier and he's apologized to Liv. Next update: is it the end to a perfect day?_**

**_Happy Reading Gladiators! (-:_**


End file.
